prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM31/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM31-Young Ichika crying.png|Ichika crying (flashback) KKPCALM31-Young Ichika is told her smile makes everyone happy.png|Ichika is told her smile makes everyone happy (flashback) KKPCALM31-Satomi tells Ichika to always smile.png|Satomi tells Ichika to always smile (flashback) KKPCALM31-Satomi throws Genichirou her backpack.png|Satomi throws Genichirou her backpack KKPCALM31-Satomi found KiraPati.png|Satomi found KiraPati KKPCALM31-Satomi took off her sunglasses.png|Satomi took off her sunglasses KKPCALM31-Ichika surprised to see her mom.png|Ichika is surprised to see her mom KKPCALM31-Satomi runs to Ichika.png|Satomi runs to Ichika KKPCALM31-Satomi hugs Ichika 1.png|Satomi hugs Ichika KKPCALM31-Ichika tries not to cry 1.png|Ichika tries not to cry KKPCALM31-Satomi admires the KiraPati's sweets.png|Satomi admires the KiraPati's sweets KKPCALM31-Ichika complimented by her mom.png|Ichika is complimented by her mom KKPCALM31-Ichika tries to smile for her mom.png|Ichika tries to smile for her mom KKPCALM31-Aoi tells Ichika to go out with her family.png|Aoi tells Ichika to go out with her family KKPCALM31-Ichika says she wants things to be as usual.png|Ichika says she wants things to be as usual KKPCALM31-Satomi feels bad about not being with Ichika.png|Satomi feels bad about not being with Ichika KKPCALM31-Ichika realizes she forgot about making a cake for Satomi.png|Ichika realizes she forgot about making a cake for her mom KKPCALM31-Ichika says she'll make the cake.png|Ichika says she'll make the cake KKPCALM31-Ichika wants Genichirou to stay out of it.png|Ichika wants her dad to stay out of it KKPCALM31-Usami family dinner.png|Usami family dinner KKPCALM31-Ichika worried that her mom is leaving already.png|Ichika is worried that her mom is leaving already KKPCALM31-Satomi isn't leaving yet.png|Satomi isn't leaving yet KKPCALM31-Satomi with sleeping Ichika.png|Satomi watches Ichika as she sleeps KKPCALM31-Satomi tells Ichika she'll go overseas.png|Satomi tells Ichika that she's going overseas (flashback) KKPCALM31-Ichika pretends to be happy with the news.png|Ichika pretends to be happy with the news (flashback) KKPCALM31-Ichika sees her mom as a heroine.png|Ichika sees her mom as a heroine (flashback) KKPCALM31-Satomi thanks Ichika for accepting her decision.png|Satomi thanks Ichika for accepting her decision (flashback) KKPCALM31-Ichika graduation photo.png|Ichika's graduation photo KKPCALM31-Ichika with hair loose.png|Ichika with her hair loose KKPCALM31-Ichika out of bed.png|Ichika gets out of bed KKPCALM31-Kirarin Pekorin watch Ichika make cake.png|Kirarin and Pekorin watch Ichika make cake KKPCALM31-Ichika's cakes keep failing.png|Ichika's cakes keep failing KKPCALM31-Pekorin says there's not enough kirakiraru.png|Pekorin says there's not enough kirakiraru KKPCALM31-Kirarin tells Ichika her feelings are the problem.png|Kirarin tells Ichika her feelings are the problem KKPCALM31-Ichika brings in her failed cake.png|Ichika brings in her failed cake KKPCALM31-Ichika with failed cake.png|Ichika with her failed cake KKPCALM31-Ichika remembers she shouldn't cry.png|Ichika remembers she shouldn't cry KKPCALM31-Ichika can't hold back her tears.png|Ichika can't hold back her tears KKPCALM31-Satomi sees Ichika is about to cry.png|Satomi sees Ichika is about to cry KKPCALM31-Genichirou smiles at Ichika.png|Genichirou smiles at Ichika KKPCALM31-Genichirou leaves Ichika & Satomi alone.png|Genichirou leaves Ichika & Satomi alone KKPCALM31-Satomi says Ichika has grown.png|Satomi says Ichika has grown KKPCALM31-Satomi hugs Ichika 2.png|Satomi hugs Ichika KKPCALM31-Satomi crying.png|Satomi crying KKPCALM31-Ichika crying.png|Ichika crying KKPCALM31-Ichika Satomi hug.png|Ichika & Satomi hug KKPCALM31-Genichirou relieved that Ichika is okay.png|Genichirou is relieved that Ichika is okay KKPCALM31-Kirarin Pekorin relieved that Ichika is okay.png|Kirarin and Pekorin are releived that Ichika is okay KKPCALM31-Ichika tells Satomi she's going to try one more time.png|Ichika tells Satomi that she's going to try one more time KKPCALM31-Usami family waiting for the bus.png|Usami family waiting for the bus KKPCALM31-Ichika realizes something is wrong.png|Ichika realizes something is wrong KKPCALM31-Grave arrives in Ichigozaka.png|Grave arrives in Ichigozaka KKPCALM31-Ichika gives Satomi the cake.png|Ichika gives Satomi her cake KKPCALM31-Satomi tells Ichika she should go.png|Satomi tells Ichika she should go KKPCALM31-Ichika running to take care of Grave.png|Ichika running to take care of Grave KKPCALM31-Grave hears Ichika tell him to stop.png|Grave hears Ichika tell him to stop KKPCALM31-Kirarin transformed into Parfait.png|Kirarin transformed into Parfait KKPCALM31CakeNendo.PNG|Grave's Noir Inflated nendo KKPCALM31-Big nendo vs. Cures.png|Giant nendo vs. Cures KKPCALM31-Chocolat jumps in front of the others.png|Chocolat jumps in front of the others KKPCALM31-Chocolat shields the others.png|..and shields them from the giant nendo's fire KKPCALM31-Custard shields Chocolat.png|Custard shields Chocolat KKPCALM31-Big nendo tied up by Parfait captured by Whip.png|The giant nendo is tied up by Parfait and captured by Whip KKPCALM31-Big nendo burns through Whip's kirakiraru.png|The giant nendo burns through Whip's kirakiraru KKPCALM31-Big nendo big flame.png|The giant nendo breathes fire KKPCALM31-Whip vs. big nendo.png|Whip vs. the giant nendo KKPCALM31-Satomi Genichirou at airport.png|Satomi & Genichirou at the airport KKPCALM31-Satomi sees Ichika's cake.png|Satomi sees Ichika's cake KKPCALM31-Ichika's cake.png|Ichika's cake for her mom KKPCALM31-Whip effort.png|Whip doesn't give up KKPCALM31-Ichika's crystal transforms.png|Whip's crystal transforms KKPCALM31-Rabbit crystal.png|..into a rabbit KKPCALM31-Whip with transformed animal crystal.png|Whip with her transformed crystal KKPCALM31-Big nendo dizzy.png|The giant nendo is blown away by Whip's attack KKPCALM31-Whip glad that her crystal finally transformed too.png|Whip is glad that her crystal finally transformed too KKPCALM31-Cures watching Satomi's plane leave.png|The Cures watch Satomi's plane leave KKPCALM31-Bibury visited by Noir.png|Bibury is visited by Noir KKPCALM31-Bibury is powered up.png|Bibury gets powered up KKPCALM31-Powered up Bibury.png|..and also brainwashed again Wallpapers Wall kira 31 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online KKPCALM31.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Image Galleries